poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Megan Clark
Megan Clark is an optimistic, high energetic girl, who is presumably the second oldest Clark sibling. She is 12 in season 1 and 13 in season 2. She always hangs out with her brothers. She is often reminded by her brothers that she is 'just a girl', but this just motivates her to be more competetive. Growing up with her three brothers has made her somewhat of a tomboy, though she constantly tries to fit in with other girls. She sometimes takes advantage of being a girl in different ways, like when she said girls get unlimited bathroom use while her brothers said everyone only gets 15 minutes. She has been known to go a little boy crazy from time to time, but usually only for the duration of the episode. It is known that her birthday is January 12th. She is fraternal twins with Marc. Personality Megan is high energetic girl who is a feminist. When her brothers doubt her abilites as a girl, Megan seems to be angry and then prove them wrong. In Operation Terrible Thirteen, the boys are playing baseball, when they can't catch the ball Megan jumps up into the air, kicks the ball with her feet, and rolls on the floor with the ball cradled by her feet. She seems to be confident in herself and is often smiling or smirking at times. Megan is also sarcastic and make snarky comments sometimes, especially to villans. She is also described as a 'tomboy'. er brothers with a 'do or die' attitude and very competetive. Megan likes boys a lot and is very driven and determined when it comes to talking or impressing one. She has some triats of rational, relaxed, realist, and strong attitude when she is on a mission and keeps the boys in line most of the time. Megan also 'jumps' into action with a plan in mind, and sometimes doesn't tell her brothers about her plans. She seems to be very responsible﻿. She envies her brothers a lot and is annoyed sometimes but cares a lot about them in her heart. She likes boys that are kissable, strong but gentle, and that cares for her. Appearance * Spy outfit: Both Megan's MPCom and spy suit are pink. * Normal Appearance: Megan's hair is very reminescant of Alex's hairstyle from Totally Spies with black color and an upsweep in the back. Her eyes are green. She wears a pink hoodie that comes down to the middle of her stomach, a pine skirt with shite leggings, and pink and white shoes; though her outfit has been different in one or two episodes. It is guessed that she gets her skin color from her Aunt Trudy because her aunt is seen with a dark complexion, and she had dark hair which she inherited from her father. Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Females Category:Tomboys Category:Sarcastic characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Secret Agents Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:WOOHP Spies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:The Amazing Spies Adventure Team Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:Sisters